A Time To Cry
by Aintzane411
Summary: Harry and Ginny are happily married and expecting their first child very soon. When Ginny goes into labor, their life begins to fall apart. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to a lovely woman named Joanne. However, all of the children belong to me. Wait. That came out wrong. Sounded better in my head... ;3  
**Rated:** K+ for a ton of sadness. And cause I don't want to get in trouble since I'm not quite sure where to put this.  
**Summary:** Harry and Ginny are happily married and are expecting their first child very, _very_ soon. When Harry's at work, Ginny goes into labor and Luna rushes her to St. Mungo's. When Harry arrives to be with his wife, he's informed that he can't see her yet. When he can, things deteriorate very fast.

* * *

Soft, brown eyes snapped open early on a Sunday morning. Ginevra Molly Potter reached a hand down to comfort the baby inside of her. The due date was coming fast, and the anxious new parents were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Sirius Fred Potter.

Ginny turned to look at her husband. It had been a good night last night. No nightmares. Harry constantly blamed himself for all of the deaths. Especially Neville, Tonks, Fred, and Professor McGonagall. It had been tough on him.

Harry must've felt Ginny's eyes upon him, as she was suddenly looking into his bright green eyes that made so many people think of Lily Potter.

"Morning," he said with a smile. "How're you and Sirius doing?"

Ginny smiled softly. "Well, he's awake and kicking." She took Harry's hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel their child move. When Sirius kicked again, Harry's face had an expression of awe.

Ginny laughed. "You're never going to get used to that, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he admitted.

Ginny smiled and began to get up. "Bloody baby," she said, intending to be humorous. "Always pressing on my bladder and making me have to go to the bathroom every twenty-seven minutes."

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Twenty-seven minutes? Why not just thirty?"

Ginny struggled to keep a straight face. "I timed it." Harry burst into laughter, which caused Ginny to laugh also. But she abruptly began to cough severely. Harry rushed to help her sit up in bed, his face worried.

"You okay, Ginny?" She nodded, her eyes watering.

"Hmm," she said curiously, struggling to catch her breath. "Wonder where that came from." She shrugged. "No matter. Anyways, I simply must get to the bathroom."

Harry smiled just a bit, and helped her to stand up. When she insisted she could get to the bathroom on her own, he went to call Hermione.

A few months back, Harry had insisted that Ron and Hermione get a telephone, despite the redhead's protests. It had become cumbersome to send letters or Patronuses.

When Hermione picked up, her voice was gruff and snippy. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Harry. I needed to ask you something."

"Oh, hi, Harry. Is something wrong?" Harry could almost see her face change into a worried look. She was so concerned about Ginny, seeing as it was their first child and Hermione already had two.

"I don't think so, it's just that Ginny has been coughing a lot and it's hard for her to catch her breath. She's also spending an awful long time in the restroom. Figured I'd call and get the opinion of a veteran."

"It doesn't sound like anything serious," she said. "Though this close to the due date, be sure to take her into St. Mungo's if it gets any worse."

"Will do, Hermione. Thanks."

"No problem." They both said their goodbyes and hung up just as Ginny was coming out of the bathroom. She looked at him questioningly. "Ron?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione."

"What'd she want?"

"Oh, she just wanted to know how you were doing."

Ginny smiled. "They've been so worried lately."

* * *

Around noon, a Patronus in the form of a lynx arrived. It spoke with the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic.

"Mass attack on Muggle village. Need more Aurors."

Harry turned to Ginny. "Well," he said. "Looks like I'll be heading off to work today. Can you call someone to stay with you?"

Ginny nodded. Ever since she fell on the stairs three months ago, Harry didn't want her to be alone until Sirius was born. It was a tad bit annoying. "Ron and Hermione are visiting Lupin at St. Mungo's, but Luna should be home."

After quickly conjuring a Patronus, Ginny convinced Harry that she'd be fine until Luna got here. Harry reluctantly Disapparated and Ginny collapsed onto the sofa, glad for a break from her high-strung husband.

Luna arrived a few minutes later. Standing next to her was a young girl of the age of four, who looked amazingly like her mother. The same blonde hair. The same blue eyes. The same obsession with Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Yep, little Nymphadora Hermione Finnigan was a spitting image of her mum. Of course, she got her sense of humor from her dad, Seamus.

Ginny smiled. "Hey, Luna."

Luna smiled. "Hello, Ginny," she said in her airy voice of hers. From beside her, Nymphadora chimed, " 'Ello!" She seemed to have gotten a bit of an Irish accent from her father.

* * *

At about three o'clock, Ginny had just gotten up to use the bathroom. She was in the hallway when she knew something was up.

"Luna!!" The former Ravenclaw student came rushing down the corridor, with her daughter right behind her. She came upon Ginny leaning against the wall, her pants and the carpet beneath her wet.

"Oh, dear, Ginny," she said. "Have you wet your knickers?"

Ginny, her face pale, shook her head no. "No, I think my water broke.

* * *

By three twenty, the two women and the one girl were at St. Mungo's, with Ginny hobbling along, and Luna leading her by the hand.

They came up to the desk, and Luna calmly said, "Excuse me, but my friend here is about to have a baby. Do you mind if we get a room, please?"

The Healers took Ginny into the Maternity ward, leaving Luna and Nymphadora in the waiting room.

Luna pulled out her wand to send a quick Patronus to Harry.

* * *

Harry was just starting his paperwork at the office when a silvery hare bounded into the room. Its mouth opened and Luna's voice said, "I'm with Ginny at St. Mungo's. She's giving birth. Congratulations!"

"Oh, in the name of Merlin, she couldn't wait five minutes?!" Harry quickly grabbed his coat and wand, sending a Patronus to Kingsley, telling him that he'll have to finish the papers later. He spun on the spot into the constricting darkness and appeared in the waiting room of St. Mungo's.

Upon seeing Luna and her daughter sitting calmly in the waiting room, Harry began to shout at them. "Where is she? Why aren't you with her? Take me to her!" Luna simply smiled and called a Healer over.

"I don't know where she is," she said, as Harry's face turned red in frustration. "They wouldn't let us in, but this nice lady will take you to her."

"Actually," The Healer, Betsey, as her nametag read, said, "It's policy for us not to allow anyone besides the Healers during the mother's labor."

"WHY NOT?!" A couple heads turned to look at the frantic man at this point.

"I told you, sir," now she was just being too nice for Harry's liking. "It's policy. I know how you feel," she said as she led him to a seat next to Luna. "I wasn't able to be in the room when my sister had her baby either."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NIECE! I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE AND CHILD!" Now everyone was staring at him now, but Harry took no notice.

Luna placed a hand on his arm, gently pulling him down into the seat. "She'll be fine, Harry," she said in her airy voice. "We'll just wait here until it's all done. Besides, you really don't want the life squeezed out of your hand during her contractions, do you?" Luna smiled as Harry fumed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nope, my name's still not Joanne. It's Amelia... ;3

* * *

Harry was pacing the waiting room. It had been eight hours since he had been summoned to St. Mungo's and he was getting _very_ worried. When he was almost to the point of pulling his hair out, another Healer came out looking very solemn. He walked up to the nervous father and began to speak.

"First, I would like to say congratulations. You now have a beautiful baby girl," _He doesn't sound too happy about that,_ Harry thought. _And I thought they said it was going to be a boy._ "Second, I would like to apologize for your loss." All color drained from Harry's face. "Your wife's health is rapidly deteriorating. We have moved her into Critical Healing, but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

In shock, Harry leaned up against the nearest wall and sinks down to the floor. Ginny was dying. A second Healer, female this time, came up and pulled Harry up from the floor. She stayed silent as a form of respect during the walk to the Critical Healing ward. When they arrived, Harry was told to stand perfectly still while they sterilized him with a battery of complicated spells. Only then was he allowed to enter.

In the middle of the room lay the fiery-headed woman that Harry had loved since he first met her. She was unconscious, her hair splayed out around her head like a halo. Harry rushed over to her side where there was a chair waiting for him. He sat, taking in her sallow appearance.

Gingerly, Harry took Ginny's hand in his. It felt different than it had this morning. Before, it was warm and soft; now, it was cold and bony. Almost as if she was already dead. He looked down at their hands and saw their wedding rings. Their third anniversary was coming up. She would never see it.

Harry blinked the tears away and looked up at Ginny's face. Her chocolate eyes were open, and were staring lovingly at him. She did her best to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"It's okay, Gin," he said softly, reaching up to stroke the side of her head. "I'm here, the baby's fine…" he let his voice trail off.

"Harry," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse. From screaming? He didn't know. "I love you, Harry."

When she said this, Harry violently shook his head. "Not yet, Ginny. You aren't leaving me yet." Her eyes started to close and Harry got desperate. "C'mon, Gin, we still have to think of a name for the baby!"

"Sirius…Fred…Potter" she was fading fast now.

"No, honey," he said, shaking her hand to keep her awake. "It's a girl. The midwife was wrong."

"Lily…" She didn't say a middle name.

Tears began to run down Harry's face. "No, that's too cliché. We need something more lively."

"Love you, Harry…" A single tear made its way down Ginny's face.

"I love you too, you know that, but you're not leaving yet!" Harry's voice began to rise as he felt her hand go limp in his. "No, Ginny! _Ginny! GINNY!"_

* * *

At the sound of the yelling, a Healer came in, knowing what happened, and began to try and calm the grieving man. "It's okay, Mr. Potter, she's gone to a better place now. You'll be with her one day." Harry wasn't listening. He merely put his head on Ginny's chest and sobbed. "Besides," the Healer continued. "She left you a marvelous gift. Would you like to see your daughter?"

It took a few minutes for the sobs to subside, and when they were nearly gone, the Healer motioned for someone to bring the baby. He then pulled Harry up to a sitting position and told him to look at the small being wrapped in a pink blanket. They handed her to him, and he lovingly wrapped his arms around the bundle. He peeked inside.

She had large, chocolate eyes, and the beginnings of the trademark Weasley hair. Just like her mum. Harry swallowed a sob when the child looked into his eyes just as Ginny used to. It was at this moment that he vowed to protect this being with his life from now on.

When the baby began to cry, a Healer rushed forward to take her, but Harry refused, instead cuddling his daughter closer and bouncing her up and down.

"Shh," he said softly, trying to soothe her. "Be still, my little girl." Harry paused. "Everything is fine, little Ginny."

* * *

Once baby Ginny was calm, the Healers informed the new father that his daughter should still be in the Newborn ward. Harry refused to let them take her away, so he reluctantly went with them, not wanting to leave his wife's body.

They arrived at the Newborn ward and the Healers had Harry place Ginny in a magical crib that would monitor her life signs and keep her stable until she was ready to leave. Nothing was wrong with her, thank Merlin, it was just a precaution.

When she fell asleep, Harry decided that it was best to go out to the waiting room for a brief second and inform Luna of what had occurred. He hesitantly walked away from the crib, knowing that the Healers would watch over her, and made his way to the waiting room.

Luna and her daughter were still sitting there, patient as ever, with the addition of a haggard-looking Ron and Hermione with their two, Remus and Amelia, in tow. Upon seeing his two best friends, Harry felt the tears begin to flow again. Hermione saw this and rushed over.

"What happened, Harry?" she asked, while wrapping him in a hug. He placed his head on her shoulder and cried softly. Hermione awkwardly patted his back. She hadn't seen him this upset in years.

"It's Ginny," he said mournfully. Ron's face paled at the mention of his sister. "She didn't make it," Harry said before a sob broke through his throat. Hermione clutched her best friend tighter and began to cry as well, while Ron simply stood, in shock. Luna's face noticeably darkened, though her daughter was too young to understand.

Harry lifted his head and looked up at Hermione. "I have a daughter," he said with a sad smile. "Her name is Ginevra Lily Potter."


End file.
